


The Way You Use Your Body, Baby, Come On And Work It For Me

by clema



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Clubbing, Harry danse et chante, Harry/Louis/Jade/Perrie, M/M, Mention of Zarry, Multi, Singing, Song: Don't Blame Me (Taylor Swift), Song: Dress (Taylor Swift), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 22:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clema/pseuds/clema
Summary: carve your name into my bedpost, cause I don’t want you like a best friend, only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it oh, ah ah ah. Lorsque la cage revient sur la scène, les quatre descendent et se rejoignent sur le lit ; there is an indentation, in the shape of you, only bought this dress so you could take it off, you made your mark on me, a golden tattoo.La musique s’éteint sur les dernières paroles pour laisser entendre seulement leurs voix. Lorsqu’ils arrêtent de chanter, les hurlements des spectateurs se font entendre et les lumières s’éteignent.-------------------------Harry danse tous les samedis soirs dans un club londonien, ce soir il danse sur du Taylor Swift avec Louis, Jade et Perrie.





	The Way You Use Your Body, Baby, Come On And Work It For Me

« Respirer un bon coup, boire un coup dans sa bouteille d’eau, vérifier si la fermeture de son pantalon est fermée, et en route. »

 

Un samedi soir classique dans la vie d’Harry, toutes les semaines il venait performer une fois sur la scène de ce club londonien. Cela faisait deux ans qu’il avait atterri ici, un peu au hasard, il avait besoin d’une deuxième entrée d’argent en plus de son petit boulot et des cours, et ils payaient plutôt bien. Et il y avait pris goût, et à la fin de ses études il avait continué même s’il avait un emploi stable qui lui permettait de vivre. Ce soir est une soirée un peu spéciale pour deux raisons, le thème de la soirée était Taylor Swift, et son petit-ami était dans le public. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Zayn venait le voir, loin de là, mais aujourd’hui est la première fois qu’il présente cette scène, et il y avait toujours une pointe de stress quand il performait quelque chose de nouveau.

 

23h30, l’heure pour Harry de monter sur scène. Louis passe à côté de lui en lui donnant un coup sur l’épaule, comme quoi le public est très réceptif ce soir, et qu’il y a pas mal de monde, plus que d’habitude. Les soirées à thème sont toujours appréciées, mais il faut aussi dire que le club n’est jamais vide.

 

Harry boit une dernière gorgée d’eau, s’échauffe une dernière fois la voix, prend le micro que John, le technicien lui tends. Il monte sur scène, l’ambiance sombre du club ne lui permet pas de voir complétement où il marche mais il pourrait faire cela les yeux fermés s’il le voulait. Il sait que les personnes autour de lui essayent de deviner ce qu’il va chanter ou ce qu’il porte ; les habitués essayent toujours de découvrir sa tenue avant que les lumières ne s’allument. Il portait toujours quelque chose d’inédit à chaque scène. Aujourd’hui il avait quelque chose de simple, un pantalon noir slim avec des rayures blanches verticales, et une chemise noire ouverte de trois ou quatre boutons, il ne savait plus tellement, et ses cheveux lâchés. Ils lui arrivent maintenant au-dessus des épaules, bouclant de façon aléatoire. Il prend place sur la scène, assis sur ses genoux sur le lit placé sur la scène, et le show commence.

 Les lumières s’allument doucement, une lumière tamisée prend place dans le club, un halo pointé sur Harry, légèrement rouge, et le public se déchaîne quand ils le voient tous assis. Il fait un clin d’œil à la première personne dont il croise le regard, une jeune femme dans une robe noire. Il balance sa tête en arrière, la lumière bougeant pour suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire, pour poursuivre sur son cou et terminer sur la peau de son torse visible. Les lumières s’éteignent soudainement, Harry lève son micro, le place dans l’alignement de son visage et commence à chanter. Toujours dans le noir, il gémit les premiers _mmm mmm_ de la chanson, les répétant trois fois, et seul ce son est entendu dans le club, plus personne ne parle ou n’ose bouger ; tous leurs regards sont fixés sur l’homme au milieu de la foule. Une lumière se rallume. _Don’t blame me, love made me crazy, if it doesn’t, you ain’t doing it right, lord save me my drug is my baby I’d be using for the rest of my life_ , sa voix grave et sensuelle s’élève dans le micro. Il a les yeux fermés, plongé dans sa performance. Subitement, il baisse la tête, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, et se couche au milieu du lit sur son dos, une jambe tendue, l’autre levée, retenue par son pied posé sur le lit. _I’ve been breaking hearts a long time, and toying with them older guys just to play things for me to use,_ il se retourne, se retrouvant sur le ventre et non plus sur le dos; _something happened for the first time, in the darkest little paradise, shaking, pacing, I just need you_. Chaque phrase est prononcée lentement, et il pointe Zayn, qui est juste en face de lui susurrant les derniers mots. Il se redresse sur ses genoux, une main pour le maintenir à quatre pattes, et continue de chanter. Il a l’air obscène sur ce lit, en étant sur le ventre la chemise ne laisse plus aucune place à l’imagination, le pantalon ne le faisant pas non plus ; il est tellement serré que tout le monde peut deviner les courbes de son corps, les muscles de ses jambes plus prononcés à chaque mouvement qu’il fait, quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, légèrement humides à cause de la chaleur de la salle. Le lit commence à tourner doucement pour la suite du show. _For you, I would cross the line,_ ses hanches s’abaissent le lit, gardant le bas de son dos en l’air, _I would waste my time, I would lose my mind, they said she’s gone too far this time_. Les lumières jouent avec Harry, suivant ses mouvements et son corps sur le lit. Après quelques secondes dans le noir, la musique démarre brusquement avec la lumière, pour dévoiler le brun debout sur ses genoux sur le lit. _Don’t blame me, love made me crazy, if it doesn’t, you ain’t doing it right, lord save me my drug is my baby I’d be using for the rest of my life_ , sa voix s’élève plus fortement, et il balance ses hanches en rythme avec la chanson.

Le lit s’arrête de tourner pour se placer face à une avancée qui mène à une deuxième scène, sur laquelle est placée une chaise avec un homme dessus, l’heureux gagnant de cette soirée, son numéro ayant été tiré pour qu’il participe au show. L’homme est brun, plutôt musclé, ressemblant étonnement à un pompier. Harry se lève du lit, et avance lentement sur la scène qui le mène au pompier. _My name, is whatever you decide and, I’m just gonna call you mine, I’m insane but I’m your baby, echoes, love your name inside my mind halo, hiding my obsession, I once was poison ivy but now I’m your daisy_. Les deux hommes se retrouvent face à face, et Harry fait courir sa main sur la tête de l’homme devant lui. Tout d’un coup, la chaise de Liam, à ce que Harry arrive à lire sur la petite étiquette accrochée à sa chemise, se retrouve légèrement penchée en arrière. _And baby for you, I would fall from grace, just to touch your face, if you walk away, I’d beg you on my knees to stay_. Sur ces derniers mots, Harry se positionne à genoux entre les jambes de Liam, une main sur les genoux de ce dernier tandis que l’autre continue de tenir son micro. _Don’t blame me, love made me crazy, if it doesn’t, you ain’t doing it right, lord save me my drug is my baby I’d be using for the rest of my life, Don’t blame me, love made me crazy, if it doesn’t, you ain’t doing it right, lord save me my drug is my baby I’d be using for the rest of my life._ Il se relève en collant son corps contre celui de Liam, qui a les mains accrochées sur le côté de la chaise, n’ayant pas le droit de toucher Harry. Les hanches de Harry sont maintenant au niveau du buste de Liam, sa voix s’élevant de plus en plus fort ; _I get so high, oh, every time yeah every time you’re loving me, you’re loving me_ , Harry commence à détacher avec une main les boutons restants de sa chemise tout en continuant de chanter ; _trip of my life, oh, every time yeah every time you’re touching me, oh, you’re touching me_ , il s’assied sur les cuisses de Liam, avant de lui prendre la main pour l’emmener sur la scène précédente sur laquelle le lit est installé. Il l’allonge, lui prends les mains pour les placer derrière sa tête afin qu’il attrape la tête du lit et se rassied sur ses cuisses. Il pose une place sur le torse de Liam, et lance un regard dans la foule, il entend des personnes siffler et applaudir. _Every time yeah every time you’re loving me, oh lord save me my drug is my baby I’d be using for the rest of my life, don’t blame me, love made me crazy, if it doesn’t, you ain’t doing it right, lord save me my drug is my baby I’d be using for the rest of my life,_ Harry enlève sa chemise et se penche pour que son corps soit en contact avec celui de Liam pour la fin de la chanson ;   _I get so high, oh, every time yeah every time you’re loving me, you’re loving me, you’re loving me, oh lord save me my drug is my baby, I’d be using for the rest of my life._

 

Les lumières s’éteignent et Harry se relève pour aider l’homme qui l’a accompagné pour ce show sur ses pieds, et lorsque la salle redevient claire, toutes les personnes applaudissent et sifflent, et les deux garçons saluent leur public, s’échangent un merci et se séparent lorsque quelqu’un vient chercher Liam pour le faire descendre de la scène. Lorsqu’il se trouve dans les vestiaires, Harry souffle un bon coup, le sourire aux lèvres. C’était une bonne performance, il n’avait jamais chanté sur les chansons de cette artiste mais il sait qu’il le fera à nouveau, et le public était conquis. Maintenant, il a quarante-cinq minutes avant sa deuxième performance, sur la chanson Dress ce coup-ci, alors il récupère son téléphone dans son casier pour envoyer un message à Zayn pour qu’il puisse venir le rejoindre.

**« - Pas besoin de m’envoyer un SMS, je suis là.**

**\- Tu m’as fait peur ! Je ne t’ai pas vu pardon. Tu as aimé ?**

**\- Fred m’a laissé passer, il m’a reconnu depuis le temps que je te rejoins là. Tu étais génial, te voir avec cet homme… J’ai hâte qu’on rentre à la maison.**

**\- Attends la deuxième chanson alors. C’est un quatuor avec Louis, Perrie et Jade. »**

 

Trente-cinq minutes plus tard, ce sont ses trois collègues pour cette danse finale qui le rejoignent, aujourd’hui ce sont eux qui vont clore les shows avant de passer à la partie typiquement boîte de nuit. Harry a souvent travaillé avec Louis et Perrie mais seulement en duo, c’est son premier quatuor devant un public.

 **« Bon aller, bon courage tout le monde, on s’amuse et hop c’est parti ! »** La voix de Louis s’élève une dernière fois avant qu’ils ne prennent tous leur micro avant de rejoindre la scène. Harry s’est changé, il porte maintenant un pantalon noir d’une matière souple taille haute, qui lui remonte jusqu’au nombril, est torse-nu et a mis par-dessus une veste de costume accordée au pantalon. Louis lui porte un pantalon en cuir noir et un tank-top à moitié transparent de la même couleur, Perrie quant à elle s’est décidée pour une culotte noire taille haute parsemée de paillettes accompagnée d’un haut vert et noir, le tout avec des cuissardes noires. Enfin, Jade s’est habillée dans les mêmes tons que Perrie, elle a une culotte noir taille haute avec une lanière blanche sur le dessus et un crop-top dans les mêmes couleurs. Les deux filles ont enfilé par-dessus leur tenue une cape légère qui leur descend jusqu’aux genoux. Après un dernier signe pour chacun, les quatre se séparent afin d’aller dans un coin de la boîte de nuit pour qu’ils puissent aller sur scène.

C’est Louis qui rentre en premier avec Jade, chacun par leur entrée, ils se retrouvent tous les deux au milieu de la foule, _our secret moments, in a crowded room, they got no idea, about me and you_ , ils se lancent des regards, s’aguichent pour se rejoindre sur la scène, laissant Harry et Perrie entrer à leur tour dans la salle ; _there is an indentation, in the shape of you, made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_. Les quatre se retrouvent, se tournent autour, laissent leurs mains effleurer le corps des autres. Harry sens la main de Louis passer sur ses hanches, la main de Perrie effleurer son torse, passant sa main gauche sous sa veste, tandis que sa propre main remonte tout le long du dos de Jade. _All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation, my hands are shaking for holding back from you, ah ah ah_ , leurs voix s’accordent parfaitement, celles des filles montant plus dans les aigus sur la fin, la voix légèrement cassée de Louis les suit, tandis que celle de Harry parte plus dans les graves. Les lumières de la salle suivent les mains des uns et des autres, tenant le public en haleine. Un lit sort de sous la scène, et les trois collègues poussent Jade sur le lit, la voix de Perrie s’élevant seule, _all of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting, my hands are shaking from all this ah, ah, ah_ , ils posent tous les trois une de leurs mains sur Jade, qui s’est installée gracieusement dans le lit. C’est elle qui prend la suite, _say my name and everything just stops, I don’t want you like a best friend, only bought this dress so you could take it off, take if oh, ah, ah ah_ , Louis, qui s’est installé à ses côtés pendant qu’elle chantait, vient s’installer à califourchon au-dessus d’elle et la retourne. Il passe ensuite les mains sous sa cape tandis que Perrie et Harry continuent de chanter, _carve your name into my bedpost, cause I don’t want you like a best friend, only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it oh, ah, ah ah_. La musique s’arrête, le bouclé passe derrière Perrie et lui enlève à son tour sa cape et elle lui retire sa veste pour le laisser torse-nu. Une cage descend du plafond de la boîte de nuit et les quatre s’engouffrent dedans, _inescapable, I’m not even gonna try, and if I get burned at least we were electrified, I’m spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we’re both drunk, everyone thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about,_ ils se tournent autour, laissent leurs mains explorer les corps des autres, dansant ensemble, les tatouages des deux hommes contrastant avec leur peau claire, _all of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation, my hands are shaking from holding back from you, ah ah ah, all of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting, my hands are shaking from all this, ah, ah ah ah._ Trois paires de mains se concentrent sur Louis pour lui enlever son tank-top, faisant hurler la foule, et la cage s’élève pour se promener dans la boîte de nuit. _say my name and everything just stops, I don’t want you like a best friend, only bought this dress so you could take it off, take if oh, ah, ah ah_ , _carve your name into my bedpost, cause I don’t want you like a best friend, only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it oh, ah, ah ah_. Ils dansent tous les quatre ensembles, les cuisses des uns entre les jambes des autres, _flashback when you met me, your buzzcut and my hair bleached, even in my worst time, you could see the best in me, flashback to my mistakes my rebounds, my earthquakes, even in my worst lies, you saw the truth in me,_ Jade enlève le haut à manches longues de Perrie pour révéler une bralette noire à paillettes, Louis, dos à Harry, danse contre lui, leurs mains et souffles s’effleurant, _and I woke up just in time, now I wake up by your side, my one and only, my lifeline, I woke up just in time, now I wake up by your side, my hands shake,I can’t explain this, ah, ah ah ah; say my name and everything just stops_ , toutes les lumières s’éteignent et seuls les halètements de chacuns se font entendre; lorsque les lumières se rallument ils sont tous recouverts de paillettes, envoyant des éclats de lumières dès qu’ils font un movement, les mains sur la peau des autres en laissent d’une autre couleur, _I don’t want you like a best friend, only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it oh, oh oh,_ la voix de Louis se fait entendre plus fortement lorsqu’il gémit quand Jade et Harry font glisser leurs bouches sur lui et que Perrie y promène sa main, _carve your name into my bedpost, cause I don’t want you like a best friend, only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it oh, ah ah ah_. Lorsque la cage revient sur la scène, les quatre descendent et se rejoignent sur le lit, _there is an indentation, in the shape of you, only bought this dress so you could take it off, you made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_.

La musique s’éteint sur les dernières paroles pour laisser entendre seulement leurs voix. Lorsqu’ils arrêtent de chanter, les hurlements des spectateurs se font entendre et les lumières s’éteignent.


End file.
